Free To Do As We Please
by zeejack
Summary: Sam and Mercy have fun in their new apartment


A/N This is my first try at smut so please keep the laughter down to a quiet roar!

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me! I also have no rights to the song mentioned. The song for this is 'Your Body Is A Wonderland' by John Mayer.

**FREE TO DO AS WE PLEASE**

_We got the afternoon _

_You got this room for two _

_One thing I've left to do _

_Discover me, discoverin' you, oh  
_

Sitting and looking out the window of her new apartment Mercy couldn't help but to feel a bubble of pure happiness burst inside and she began to giggle. Walking in the door Sam could hear her giggles, putting down the last of their boxes he walked over to her at the window. Wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin atop her head he smiled. "What's so funny baby.?" he asked as he lightly tickled her sides. Squirming and laughing harder she tried to get away from him, but Sam held her tightly and nuzzled her neck. "Stop! Sam, stop!" she gasped out between bouts of laugher. When he stopped Mercy turned in the circle of his arms and smiled brightly up at him, she happily sighed, her boyfriend had the most beautiful green eyes and that lop-sided grin was to die for. "I was just thinking how happy I am here with you, in our own apartment in LA. We're starting school together and there are no parents Sam, NO PARENTS!

_One mile to every inch of_

_Your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and_

_Your bubblegum tongue, uh uh uh_

Sam, chuckled and kissed her nose, "So does that mean that the real Mercy Jones is about to come out and play? And if so, what does she intend to do? 'Cause I know there are things I want to do to, and with you that I am oh so sure our parents would never want to know about." Mercy looked up at him through her lashes and just smirked. Seeing her expression Sam raised an eyebrow, pulling her closer he leaned down, licking her neck, and nipping her ear lobe as he whispered in her ear, "Just what are you thinking about beautiful?" Mercy shivered, he knew damn well what he was doing by whispering in her ear. Well two could play that game, pulling his face close she dipped her tongue in the cleft of his chin and licked up to his lips. Bringing her lips within centimeters of his she whispered "You just have to wait and see Sammy." with a quick gentle squeeze of Sammy Jr she twisted out of his grasp and moved to start opening boxes. Sam just looked at her knowing she was being a damn tease and fuck if he didn't love it!

_And if you want love_

_(Then make it)_

_Swim in a deep sea_

_(Of blankets)_

_Take all your big plans_

_(And break 'em)_

_This is bound to be a while_

After getting the boxes cleared away they both flopped on the couch and looked at each other. Suddenly Sam jumped up yelling "Free at last, free at last thank God almighty free at last!" Mercy looked at him wide-eyed. "Did you really just say that?" Sam looked down at her, "Hey that applies here too! No parents, just the two of us." Mercy snorted with laughter, "I have really got to check more closely what you watch." Sam sat down with a pout, "Not funny babe, I was trying to make a statement." Rolling her eyes, Mercy got up and went into the bedroom. Getting up Sam trailed after her and pulled her onto his lap as he sat on the bed. Looking around they both had big grins on their faces they were in their own bedroom, not his, not hers, but theirs!

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands_

_Your body is a wonderland  
_

Sliding his hand into the silky stands of her hair, Sam pulled her into a slow sweet kiss."I love you so much" he whispered against her lips. Feeling the swipe of her tongue on his bottom lip he quickly granted her access. As the kiss deepened Mercy could feel that warm tingle start to spread that always happened whenever she kissed Sam. Sliding her hands under his shirt she tugged at it for him to take it off. Breaking the kiss long enough for him to pull it off, Mercy captured his lips again hearing a soft moan from him as she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth, biting it she then sucked and licked the slight sting away. Straddling his lap, feeling his hand on her breast she whimpered as he tweaked and tugged gently on her nipple through her shirt. Kissing her harder Sam began to ease the straps off her shoulders, as she felt the cool air on her skin she shivered. Breaking the kiss Mercy pulled her shirt off, looking at Sam's chest she felt the heat and wetness that his body always stirred in her. Grinding into his hardness had her getting wetter. Sam could feel the heat from her core and groaned at the sight of her breast, rubbing his thumb over one nub he took the other in his mouth. Mercy's back arched at the feel of his hot mouth on her and it only made her grind harder into him, running one hand through his hair she tugged and flicked and pinched his nipples until he was moaning, feeling the vibrations of his moans against her nipple only made her wetter. Leaning down and licking his ear and sucking his ear lobe Mercy reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, she couldn't wait to feel him in her hand.

_Something 'bout the way_

_The hair falls in your face_

_I love the shape you take_

_When crawlin' towards the pillowcase_

Feeling Mercy reach inside his jeans Sam lifted her off his lap and quickly pulled his jeans and boxers off. Then reaching down he slowly slid her leggings and underwear off, lowering himself to his knees he licked the inside of her thighs. Widening her stance as she felt Sam licking and kissing her thighs Mercy moaned and shivered, nuzzling his nose into her pussy lips, Sam couldn't help but to take in a deep breath of that sent that was uniquely Mercy, the vanilla, cinnamon smell overlaying a sent that was pure Mercy. Taking his fingers he opened her up and ran his tongue from slit to clit. Sam grinned hearing the moans coming from her. "Play with those pretty titties for me baby." As Sam began licking and sucking on her clit and slit, Mercy picked up his rhythm and pulled and tugged at her nipples. Sam added a finger and felt her moans become louder, changing up his rhythm he began to paint broad stokes and added another finger, thrusting he slightly curled his fingers reaching for that slightly rough spot that would send her over the top. She was so damn tight and wet he felt himself get even harder, dipping his tongue in to get even more of her essence Sam could feel her begin to flutter and tighten around his fingers. Moaning louder and panting she could feel that familiar tingle began in the bottom of her stomach, she knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer. Sucking directly on her clit while thrusting faster and harder he felt her come undone and flood his mouth with her essence. Mercy felt her orgasm wash over her and she could only hold on to the bed post as waves of pleasure racked her body, she could only moan and scream out _shit, damn, fuck, oh Sammy _over and over. Sam continued to lick and soothe her down from her high.

_You tell me where to go and_

_Though I might leave to find it_

_I'll never let your head hit the bed_

_Without my hand behind it_

_You want love? We'll make it_

_Swim in a deep sea of blankets_

_Take all your big plans and break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while  
_

As Mercy began to sag, Sam picked her up and placed her on the bed. Grinning down at her as he licked his lips he asked, "Feel better baby?" Mercy smiled up lazily up at him and just pulled him down into a deep kiss, laying on his side he deepened the kiss, coming up for air Mercy pushed him onto his back. licking and sucking her way down his body paying special attention to his nipples until he was squirming and moaning underneath her. Moving lower she licked and nipped at his abs, licking her way down his happy trail till she came to the main prize. Giving him one long lick from base to head, she could feel him quiver, placing a quick kiss on the head, Sam give a hiss, as she continued to lick down the other side. Going lower she began to lick and suck on his balls Sam's moans were getting louder and he was clenching the sheets and cussing. Mercy laughed softly and the vibrations sent a wave of heat through Sam, "_fuck, oh fuck, baby!" _he moaned. Licking her way up she took him in her mouth and Sam's back arched off the bed and a deep growl came from him. Mercy licked and sucked the head and then took him deeper into her mouth. What she couldn't take in she used her hand to stroke, while playing with his balls with her other hand, hollowing out her cheeks she added more pressure.

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Damn baby, you frustrate me_

_I know you're mine, all mine, all mine_

_But you look so good, it hurts sometimes  
_

Reaching down, Sam gently pushed her off of him, "Babe you keep that up and I'm gonna cum and I want to be inside you when I cum." Crawling up his body, Mercy leaned down and kissed him. Flipping her over gently Sam reached over for the gold wrapper, tore it open and sheathed himself. Leaning down and kissing her thighs he spread them as he moved into place. Holding his member he rubbed it slowly up and down feeling how wet and hot she was. Mercy moaned as she felt him sliding his head up and down her slit, "Quit playing and fuck me Sam", she growled at him. Sam laughed and with one quick thrust slid all the way in until he was fully seated in her. "_oh fuck yeah Sammy, yes!"_ she screamed. "Oh shit baby, you're so hot, so wet, damn baby you're so tight!" Sam moaned. Beginning to thrust they quickly found their rhythm, "Wrap your legs around me" going even deeper, Sam was hitting her spot time and time again. Sam could feel her fluttering and clenching each time he hit that spot, it felt so damn good, so damn hot, so damn wet. Mercy was babbling a series of cuss words, "Harder, Sam. Faster." "Whose. Pussy. Is. This. Baby? Who. Does. It. Belong. To?" with each word Sam thrust hard and faster, "Your's Sammy, only yours." Mercy screamed out. With the tingling beginning in her stomach she knew she was about to cum, feeling the fluttering of her walls and the vise like grip she had on his dick Sam knew she was going to cum. "Let go baby, cum for me", he told her. Mercy's back arched and she screamed his name as she came long and hard, feeling her cum sent Sam over the edge with four quick pumps he felt the tingle in his balls spread up and his orgasm rushed through him and he filled the condom. Thrusting slowly, he brought them both down from their sexual high. Pushing the damp hair from his forehead Sam gave a shaky laugh. "Damn baby, it seems like it gets better every time? I'll never get enough of you" Mercy smiled, "It does seem to get better babe, I know there's no one that could do what you do to me so you are stuck with me." Pulling her into a soft kiss, they locked eyes, knowing they had found their one in five million. "How about a shower and round two?" Sam asked with a smirk.

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonderland, oh no_

A/N Now that I have embarrassed myself with trying to write smut you guys need to start a prayer circle that I get a hell of a lot better before I try it again!

BTW Please review


End file.
